


Felwood Fling

by Nny11



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Guess who hasn't played WoW since 2008ish?, Not Beta Read, no editing we die like meh, puppy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Glimmer just needs to sneak past all the creatures that can kill her, avoid members of the Horde who will kill her, fish for maybe a few hours to get some stupid specialty fish, and then sneak back out. Simple. Right?





	Felwood Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't play WoW in fooooooreeeeever? Me! Based on a true story about my poor human mage who was rescued by a very dashing blood elf. Dear rando player, XOXO baby.

Glimmer slowly rode forward on pins and needles, head on a swivel as she made her way through the dark and twisting forest. She knew this was an area rife with members of the Horde, being contested and always in flux. She also knew that as a member of the Alliance, she was a damn fool for coming out here alone.

Sure Felwood was usually dead quiet, and she had played here before without seeing a single soul.

But that was back when she had been playing a mid level undead and had felt very secure that if anyone from the Alliance showed up that she could spam chat for help or run to safety. Of course that was also back when she’d thought joining the endless Chuck Norris jokes was a good idea. Or that pulling a whole lake of murlocs to dump on some unsuspecting player was funny.

Older, wiser, and in her opinion a bit kinder, Glimmer had made a clean break and switched servers.

Too bad her level thirty gnome was being RPed as a die hard fisher-woman and chef. Too bad that meant needing stupid flipping sun scale salmon with their stupid 25% drop rate. Too bad that meant the closest place was a zone way too high level for her and she couldn’t even use a mount yet!

Why had she convinced herself to do this?

She almost screamed with relief as she reached the small secluded lake, one last pan with the camera showed no one in sight as she ran further from the road. Finally, she cast out and waited. After a few minutes she finally started to relax.

“See, just like you remember, dead!” Glimmer mumbled to herself with a small roll of her eyes.

And just like that, an orc came to a screeching halt at the other end of the lake. Followed by a troll.

Glimmer twitched, standing her character back up as she stared in mute horror at the question marks hovering where a level should go. There was no way she was escaping them, not with everything still on cool down. But, but this was supposed to be her damned fishing spot!

Glimmer waved and jumped a few times hoping it would diffuse the situation. The orc started towards her before the troll apparently challenged them to a duel. Glimmer backed up, sat back down, and fished again. Okay, maybe this time she could catch an actual sunscale salmon and then get out of dodge. Ugh, only one fish though? Was it worth the risk? Maybe she should’ve waited for Adora to log on and gotten an escort. Her thoughts were interrupted as the troll won the duel, and jumped over to her only stopping when Glimmer jumped back up to her feet. They stopped, waving and dancing before sitting down and starting to fish.

Glimmer waited a moment before casting her line again. Without the ability to chat she had no way of knowing what this player wanted. But she still needed sun scales, so…

Every few minutes the troll would hop up and dance before fishing again. Every twenty or so more members of the Horde would show up only for the troll to chase them away or fight them. An hour later and Glimmer found herself very attached to her protector, but also very much fed up with the stupid fishing hole. Cracking her neck, Glimmer got up one last time, jumped a few times in thanks and started the trek back to civilization.

Only the troll bounced around her, walking back. Fighting off any creatures that happened too close to the road. And fighting off more Horde.

“Why are there so many of you here???” Glimmer typed desperately into the chat, knowing the other player couldn’t see it.

They jumped, waved, danced, did the train choo choo.

Glimmer joined them. It was the right thing to do.

As they made it back to the border Glimmer could see Adora’s paladin pacing the boundary line. She snickered as she pictured Adora groaning on about how they should have just joined a party or guild instead of meeting up somewhere in game. It was about the realism, or at least the RPing!

Adora unsheathed her massive sword and charged.

“WAIT!” There was no way to type fast enough to prevent her friend from rushing her hanger on. “GAH, no! No, no, no, no! Adora!?”

She literally jumped between them to stop the fight, waiting until there was space to start typing, “No! She helped me!”

“Glim that’s Catra!!!!?????”

Catra. Adora’s former best friend, then one who got her into WoW in the first place. The one who didn’t want to give up her high level character to try the other side. The person who had a blow out fight with Adora over a video game where you could have multiple characters. Crazy Catra, who had figured out what server Adora moved to and created a new Horde character just to almost magically find her once a week. That Catra. 

“O.o” She wrote.

“YOU THINK” Adora wrote.

Catra jumped up and down, doing the train choo choo again.

“Ugh, let’s go, this was a bad idea.” Adora typed, edging away from the border and jumping in what Glimmer assumed was a menacing manner at Catra, who laughed. “You should have waited and I would have gone with you to get the stupid fish.”

“U_U I got them tho! ^^”

“You could have been ganked!?”

“But I wasn’t! :D”

Catra jumped.

“SHUT UP CATRA YOU AREN’T PART OF THIS”

“She...can’t read that you know? >.<”

“Glim, pls, pls stop w/the faces n I’ll write short ok?”

“T_T I’m wounded.”

Catra jumped in between them, bowed to Glimmer, kneeled, and then summoned her mount and rode back into Felwood.

Glimmer stared after her for a moment, and blushed horribly as she realized she was...kind of attracted to Catra. Or at least this version of her...for the dumbest reason. Oh she was going to milk this sudden crush and bug Adora at the same time!

“/blush” “/kiss”

“GLIMMER NO!!!!!!!!!!!!” “/slap” “/sigh”

“ D: ” “</3”


End file.
